


long distance love affair

by Cadeon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeon/pseuds/Cadeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzu and Sora catch up after spending some time apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	long distance love affair

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Nate for proofreading

Yuzu tapped her foot impatiently. Normally she was the punctual type, but today of all days the Maiami light rail had decided to be late. She scrolled through her texts for the twentieth time.

“soo did you meet a hot boy in england yet?” Was the question Yuzu came home to every time from her girlfriends. No. She had not.

Not that Yuzu had time for dating anyway, with the demanding course load and the wealth of extracurriculars she was in. Finding time for cuddles was difficult, or so Yuzu kept telling herself. She had male friends a plenty but none of them were exactly boyfriend material. There was Yuto who she briefly dated before realizing he stared at Shun an awful lot; Yuya, who she had a short thing with before the both of them decided it was better to just be friends. And then there was Sora.

 

_“Perrico’s Café at 2pm? The one by the beach.”_

 

Yuzu hadn’t seen Sora in close to two years. With her attending the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts abroad in England, visits back home were rare and a huge hole in the wallet.

The train signaled her stop, and Yuzu stepped off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuzu walked into the café, reveling in the memories of her old high school hangout. The place hadn’t changed a bit, except for some décor that had gotten shuffled around. College students had already taken up all the spots near the electrical sockets.

Sora was sitting at a booth, staring out the window absent mindedly, lollipop in his mouth and hand propping up his face. He glanced up at Yuzu’s entrance.

 

 

“Haven’t seen you in awhile,” Sora said, grinning at her as she slid into the seat across from him. “How have you been doing?”

 

 

“I’m alright. School’s been keeping me busy. What’s going on with you? Actually I still don’t get what you’ve been up to, you didn’t apply to any schools right?”

 

 

“I’m just doing stuff here and there- don’t worry about it,” he hastily added, as Yuzu’s brows rose quizzically.

 

 

“I swear to God, Sora, one day I’m gonna find out you’re like a duelist assassin for hire or something.”

 

 

“That's not far from the mark.”

 

 

A smile danced around his lips as Yuzu gave him a Look, staring directly at his face.

 

 

Sora had always been the tiny, baby-faced one out of the group, a trait that carried itself well until high school graduation and the following summer- just before Yuzu left for England. The Sora sitting in front of her now, still had those sharp, cat eyes and tiny nose, but his jawline was just a little more pronounced and his shoulders a tad broader…

 

“Hey Yuzu? Hellooo. You in there?”

 

 

Yuzu’s thoughts snapped back to the café. “Oh. I was thinking about our high school days,” she quickly lied. Thank goodness for those improv classes. “Hey, remember that time Yugo got super drunk and tried to ask out a lamp post?”

 

They chatted for a couple more hours, gossiping about Yuya’s new girlfriend, and how Yuto and Shun were roommates now. ..

 

“So are they dating yet or what?” Yuzu blurted out.

 

“Nah, don’t think so. You know Yuto, he’s pretends to be cool, but he’s too scared to make the first move. How about you, seeing anyone?”

 

“No I’ve been crazy busy- don’t have time for dating.”

 

To anyone else, the response would have been a casual one; Yuzu was a theatre major after all. But she could have sworn Sora caught the slight head turn she made as she said that, the tiny change in the colour of her cheeks. She hated how he could always read right through her.

 

“Mmm, is that so. I bet you have guys fighting to sit beside you though.” Sora smiled, lazily twirling his lollipop in his fingers.

 

They chatted for a couple more hours, until the lattes were finished, and the bills were paid. “I should get going now,” Yuzu said, gathering her things. “My dad’s trying to spend as much time with me before I head back.”

 

They simultaneously stood up, and then-

 

Sora leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead.

 

Wait?

 

 

_Forehead?_

 

Since when was Sora able to reach her forehead?

 

Yuzu looked up- something she’d never had to do when facing him before.

 

“Hey…when did you get taller than me?”

 

“You’re not going to ask why I did that instead?”

 

“Why did you do that. I mean, not that I didn’t like it, just-”

 

Sora chuckled. “It’s incentive for you to come back home more often. See you around Yuzu.” he replied, raising his hand in the air in an informal wave.

 

Yuzu watched him leave the café and sighed.

 

Long distance could be doable with her course load, right?


End file.
